


Banana Float

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-29
Updated: 2004-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A pride day preparation.  Sillyness ensues.





	Banana Float

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Brian muttered, taking in the other man from head to toe.

"Will you quit staring like that? Jesus, you'd think you'd never seen a guy in drag before," Michael threw back.

"It's just to help out! Kiki got sick, and they needed someone for the banana float," Justin added, shifting uncomfortably.

"If you come home in that get-up, you are so not getting any tonight," Brian remarked, walking into the bedroom to change.

"Oh Brian. Quit being such a bitchy fag. You're just upset about the mess, but have no fear! Aunty Em cleans up after herself!"

"Speaking of, why didn't you dress up as the banana queen?"

"Duh! Haven't you been paying attention? I've been talking about it all week! I'm Dorothy on the Wizard of Liberty Avenue float! I can't do both!" Emmett responded rolling his eyes dramatically at Brian's ignorance.

Brian stopped and turned to look at Justin again. He'd nearly fallen over when he walked into the loft and saw the mess   
everywhere. There was fabric strewn all over the floor, fake fruit lying around everywhere, and different types of ribbon and rope everywhere. Then, as he walked in further, he'd seen the cause of the mess. Michael, Justin, and Emmett.

Justin in a brightly colored wrap skirt that went down to his ankles, a coconut bra, and a headpiece comprised of a variety of   
fake fruits. Not to mention the bright red lipstick, pink tinted cheeks, and the multicolored eyelids. Then there were the hanging   
pineapples on the man's ears. It was just…too much.

"Besides, I thought you were going to get to the parade with Linds, Mel, and Gus," Justin mumbled, embarrassed at the whole thing.

"Yeah well, I forgot something. I'll be gone in a fucking minute," the brunet grumbled as he walked deeper into the bedroom.

Looking at Emmett and Michael, Justin gestured them towards the door, whispering for them to go outside for a minute. As the loft door slid shut, he made his way to the bedroom, swaying under the weight of the head dress.

"Brian?" he called out to the man who was now standing at the bathroom sink, hands gripping the sides as he leaned over it.   
Justin went to make his way over to him, and forgot to duck to avoid the top of the doorway. Slamming into it, he stumbled backwards and landed on his ass.

"Fuck!" he said angrily, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Brian had turned at the sound and was staring at him, the fact that he was trying not to smile evident in the twitching corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, ok. Laugh it up. You're going to be watching the parade from the sidelines while I have to parade around with this fruit on my head which weighs about a hundred tons. Not to mention that I'm going to have to do it in heels."

Crossing over and kneeling next to Justin, who was now sitting up, Brian touch a hand to Justin's face. His fingers skimmed over the blond's forehead,

"Is it bothering you? Does it hurt?"

"Brian, it's my second pride…two years since the bashing. I'm fine. It's just heavy…and fucking huge. Damned doorway, I'm going to have to remember to duck."

"So was it Tweedle-dee or Tweedle-dum that got you to do this?" 

Shrugging, Justin righted himself then held a hand out, motioning for Brian to help him up,

"Emmett said they really needed something. I was going to walk with Deb and my Mom again anyway, so I figured why not. Granted, Emmett didn't exactly divulge all the details, but oh well."

Pulling the younger man to his feet, Brian pulled him close when they were both standing. Nuzzling his neck, he muttered,

"You know they ask you to because you won't say no."

"Yeah. I know," he sighed, not so much because of the comment, but because of the sensations Brian was creating.

"Well, you'll be the hottest fag in drag," Brian replied as he began licking and sucking.

Justin brought his hands up to the thick brunet hair and threaded his fingers through it, holding him in place. The older mans hands clutching his hips, grinding him against his own. 

Brian pulled away from Justin's neck, silently congratulating himself on the size of the mark on his…partner's neck. He watched   
as Justin eyed him seductively, pouting at the fact that he discontinued his actions. Sucking his own lips into his mouth, he   
just looked at the smaller man, once again struck by how at home he felt with him. Leaning in slowly, he kissed him gently, lightly, tenderly, attempting to convey emotions in the only way he felt he knew how.

He pulled away again, kissing him one last time. Grinning, tongue- in-cheek, he ran his hand over Justin's stiff cock that had been poking him moments before,

"Later."

Smiling, Justin nodded and replied,

"Later."

Brian headed to the bathroom, wanting to make sure he didn't have any lipstick on him, and Justin headed back to the door to let the two other men back into the loft so they could finish preparing for the festivities.


End file.
